


Short drabbles

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Multi, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fics for Wander Over Yonder</p><p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sylvia and Hater - Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it's alright to request, could I request some Hater and Sylvia? Maybe her rescuing him from something and some bonding, or something like that?"

He had everything under control, with a well placed bolt he sent a wave of foot soldier bots flying backwards and with a spark he sent a full sized one reeling. Energy coursed through him as the ship wailed, sirens and alarms lighting the room redder than it already was.

“It’s time to go bonehead!” 

He blinked, growling and spinning on his heel to face the zbornak, “I’m not going anywhere!”

He jumped as a large foot stamped down beside him, yelling as he was scooped up in a blue tail and immediately ripped away from the fight. The spot he was just standing on was obliterated, revealing the floor beneath before the hole sealed itself and the pair ran out of the room. 

“What were you thinking?!” Sylvia yelled, barely heard over the alarms, “You know there was a small army in there right?! Of course you did. I don’t know what Wander sees in you!”

“I don’t either!” He shot a bolt at a drone behind them, “Put me down!”

“No can do!” She swerved, screwing up Hater’s aim and causing him to scar the hallway’s wall instead of destroying the growing amount of drones following them. Sylvia took them down another hallway, eyes darting around in search of the hanger where the rest of their group was in hiding.

“Anyway!” She swung around, forcefully placing the overlord on her saddle with distaste scrawled across her face, “Peepers would kill me if I left you behind!”

“And they aren’t?!”

She looked out at the sea of bots, frowning as the exit was spotted just a few doors down behind the army. She swore, curling her hands into fists and adjusting her stance. She looked up at the overlord, who caught her gaze.

“You ready, bone boy?”

He said something nasty that she didn’t catch, but charged up his hands. It was good enough.

She directed her attention back to the robots, and both of them let out an angry cry as parts began to fly.


	2. Sylvia / Peepers - Domestic gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you maybe write some domestic blackeye?"

He looked at the box in his hands, and was honestly unsure of what to make of it.

“Well? Are you going to open it?” Sylvia stood in front of him with her arms crossed, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“I’m getting to it,” he turned to the side, unable to take his eye off the thing longer than a few seconds. She just shrugged, still smiling, and made her way to her usual chair just behind the control panel. He felt her gaze slide off him and onto the watchdog at the controls, hearing their idle chatter in the background as he directed his full attention back to the brightly coloured box in his hands. 

It was too small to be anything dangerous, and too big to be something insignificant. He didn’t dare shake it, already aware of how smug Sylvia had been when he’d only blinked as he’d been presented a gift. 

He picked at the ribbon on it carefully, pulling it free of its knot with ease. Must’ve been wrapped by Wander. He set it down on the floor and removed the lid, peering inside with caution. When it didn’t explode, jump out (like a certain snake in a can had), or otherwise attack him he took the contents of the box out. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in red and black coloured paper with little yellow lightning bolts on them. Probably Wander again. They came off easily enough, revealing a mug that fit perfectly in his hand.

It wasn’t overly flashy, a simple cylinder with a handle that was painted white. He turned it around, mumbling the words printed on it under his breath.

“Best commander,” he jumped as Sylvia spoke, right behind him. 

He put the mug down and put his hands on his hips, “I told you not to do that!”

“You tell me a lot of things, Peeps,” she picked up the mug, putting it back in his hands, “like how today is a certain day?”

He flushed, looking down at the mug and holding it a bit tighter, “Didn’t know you did that.”

“Hey, when your buddy’s determined on being a matchmaker across the universe you get used to it,” she shrugged, “and you don’t have to use mine now.”

“I- I don’t use yours!” He spluttered, wrapping the mug back up for safekeeping.

“When you’ve got a friend in the surveillance wing nothing’s a secret,” she grinned, laughing as he stammered again. She punched his arm, a lot more gentle than she used to, and calmed, “No big deal, I’m getting revenge now.”

The mug was pulled closer to the commander’s chest, “You will not!”

She snickered, “Glad you like it.”


End file.
